supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Get Win Line
Chapter 1: Enter Kazuki Now As the team of five walks with their Pokémon, a crane places a gate on the route, close to the team. “Are you kidding me?” Gemma said. “What is this sheer amazingness that everybody knew had a 100% chance of happening?” Jade said sarcastically. “Well, you know nothing’s 100%.” The gang walks to the gate and reads the label on it. It says “MADE AND PLACED BY TODARO SIBLINGS AND FREAK FOOR. SEVEN ELECTRIC ATTACKERS REQUIRED TO PASS THROUGH THE GATE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO DO IT, TIMER STARTS AFTER YOU MAKE THE FIRST ATTACK. OTHERWISE, THE TIMER WILL RESTART.” “Todaro siblings and Freak Foor. The biggest team of connivers ever!” Reicheru said. “Go! Beambomb, Mega Firey, and Senator Rain!” Jade said, sending out Torflamine, Cycloneon, and Tecichno. “Senator Rain? That’s a 12 character nickname!” Gemma said. “Well, what does senator end with?” Jade asked Gemma. “R.” Gemma said. “That’s right, what does rain start with?” Jade asked Gemma. “R.” Gemma said. “Good.” Jade said. “Boxer, Yuki, and Sonic, I choose all of you!” Igor said, he sends out a Hitmonchan, a Jolteon, and Delphox. It is raining. “Oh! I don’t have to use Rain Dance! Yuki, use Shock Wave, Boxer, Thunder Punch, Sonic, Thunder attack!” Igor said. “Mega Firey, use Zap Cannon, Beambomb, Charge Beam, Senator Rain, Thunder attack!” Jade said. All six Pokémon use their attacks. Six small orbs on the gate light up. The large one, however, doesn’t. It shows the timer. “Does anyone else have Electric-type moves?” Jade asked. A shadowy version of a ghost appears from nowhere. The ghost uses an attack called… “CHAOS SHOCK!” He said. He uses the move on the gate, opening it. The gang finds out it is Kazuki, Reicheru’s husband. “Kazuki!” Reicheru said, freaking out with happiness. “Reicheru!” Kazuki said. Reicheru and Kazuki kiss. Inside the crane, where the Todaro family is in… “Son of a b****!” Giuseppe said. “I think I got it, Jade’s a literally immense monster, Sophie’s a waste and ripoff, Igor’s a menace, Gemma’s a chrysoberyl ripoff, Reicheru’s a crying midget b****, and Kazuki’s an eavesdropping mega b*****d!” Angelo said. “We have two big blackmails, Kazuki and Jade, and two little losers, Reicheru and Sophie!” Marshall said. “How the serious f*** did Sophie evolve three of her Pokémon in a single battle in the Todaroture headquarters? That’s bogus as f***!” Stacie said. “The big black b****... matches all her other items she wears with a completely polyester, zip-up hoodie, which is a f***ing vest!” Marshall said. “Why is it a vest?” Giovanni said. “I got a better name for her, big black back b****! She wears her hat backwards, her vest’s hood is hanging on her back! Well, what’s the point on having your hood up if there’s already something else covering your motherf***ing head?” Pietro said. Outside of the crane however... “Get that crane out of my face!” Jade said. “I know, right?” Reicheru said. “I agree!” Sophie said. Another ghost arrives. “WHAT?!” Jade said. “I am Kazuki Sato’s father, Takumi Sato.” The ghost said. “Are you dead serious?” Reicheru said. “You may be electric, but I am ground, I will need some backup! Then I will be victorious!” Takumi said. “I don’t know about that! Jade’s Pokémon bombed the s*** out of other Pokémon Jade’s Pokémon are weak to!” Reicheru said. “Well, you’ll wait and see! You’ll motherf***ing see! I am so sure that we will be victorious! You might as well give up, so what the h*** is the point?” Kazuki said. Chapter 2: Crazy preparation Later on, we see Jade’s parents, Joe and LaToya, inside a car. “Is there another area where the b****-a**es are committing mischief?” LaToya asked. “I see an area!” Joe said. We see Alessandro Todaro in the area. “There’s Alessandro Todaro in there.” Joe said. “For him, it’s a toss-up!” LaToya said. Cut to the area. “I’m literally unstoppable! Are you sure you want to take me on?” Alessandro said. “Um, yeah.” Jade said. “Alessandro and our entire team will wipe your entire team out like f***, even if you have so many Pokémon out at once! We want to bet 150 billion Poké dollars on it!” Giuseppe said. “Well, you got yourself a bet.” Jade said. “Yep. This will be the easiest 150 billion Poké dollars anybody’s ever going to make in history!” Giuseppe said. Soon, Jade’s parents arrive at the area. “OK! That was unanticipated! Well, maybe not enough.” Alessandro said. Chapter 3: The unsettling battle begins “Alright, ready for this, Alessandro?” Reicheru said. “I was so born ready!” Alessandro said. Reicheru and Kazuki go into Demonic Form 4, while Alessandro and Takumi go into Crazy Form 10. “Look at my alliance!” Alessandro said. Reicheru notices a lot of Ice-type Pokémon from Giuseppe Todaro, Giuseppe’s siblings, Gadadhara Bobbalu, Kaamil Bobbalu, Ayarko Bobbalu, Oksana Velykazhinka, Joshua Juritin, Alison Riley, Orla Patterson, Rowan Remano, and Ruby Duff. The team of protagonists take all their Pokémon out of their Poké balls, then whisper a plan. It starts raining. “Spell fire, Gadadhara!” Reicheru said. “Fire-it-ah?” Gadadhara asked. “Oh! Ok, fire-it-ah. Fire-it-ah… uhhh… V… uhhh… Fire-it-ah… uhhh… E-A-U-E-R-I-T-A. Fire-it-ah!” “What?! Are you f***ing so lunatic? It’s just f-i-r-e, not v-e-a-u-e-r-i-t-a!” LaToya corrected Gadadhara. “Fire? I have never seen such a horrific speller in my life! How the f*** are you gonna be a successful producer with spellings like that?” “Hey, you watch it, missy!” Gadadhara said. LaToya’s face turns red. Reicheru’s also so irate, she goes into Entei Form XXXXL. “HOW DARE YOU F***ING SAY THAT TO A WOMAN, ARE YOU F***ING OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!” Reicheru screeched. Alessandro and Takumi go into New Form C. Kazuki goes into Raitei Form XXXXL. “We’re undoubtedly going to win this bet!” Giuseppe said. “They’re way better than I anticipated! F*** it, I’m not gonna give up!” Jade said in her mind. “Mega Firey, Beambomb, double Flamethrower!” Jade actually said. “Fiona, Flamethrower!” Gemma said. “TriHard, Flamethrower!” Igor said. “HOW MANY F***ING FRAME THROWERS ARE THERE?!” Ruby Duff said. “IT’S FLAMETHROWER, NOT FRAME THROWER!” Reicheru screeched. “VULPIX, USE FLAMETHROWER, FLAMES, USE FUSION BOLT, KYO, USE FLAMETHROWER, TETSUO, USE MYSTICAL FIRE, I’LL USE EARTH-SHATTERING BLAZE STORM!” “ICE BEAM!” The Todaro siblings, the Bobbalus, Joshua, Alison, Orla, Rowan, and Ruby said, all at once. “I’LL USE EARTH-SHATTERING ICE STORM!!!” Alessandro said. All attackers use their attacks. The Ice-type moves are overthrown by the Fire-type moves. “GIVE IT UP, WEAK TEAM ALESSANDRO!!! FIRE BEATS ICE EVERYTIME!!!” Reicheru said. “ICE IS WATER, B****!” Alessandro said. “AND IT’S RAINING AND IT’S SO POWERFUL?!?! F*** THAT!” Marshall said. Luigi Todaro randomly appears. “Reicheru! Please! Marry me!” Luigi said. “F*** OFF, LUIGI!” Reicheru said. “THIS GIRL IS MINE, THUNDERC***!” Kazuki said. “Reicheru, please!” Luigi said. “LUIGI, GET THE SERIOUS F*** OUT OF MY F***ING SIGHT AND F***ING OUT OF THIS F***ING PLACE!” Reicheru said. “SHE’S MINE, PERIOD, DONE, F***ING DONE, CASE CLOSED, ENOUGH SAID, END OF STORY!” Kazuki said. “Rethink this, Reicheru!” Giuseppe said. “F*** OFF TWITSEPPE, I WILL NOT MARRY LUIGI, NUFF SAID!!!” Reicheru said. “Please! Rethink, divorce Kazuki, and marry me!” Luigi said. “No chance! You better leave right now before you get frozen by Bouncer’s Ice Block attack and attacked by Mr. Assault’s Dark Pulse attack!" Jade said. “No! No! You won’t freeze or attack me! Reicheru, marry me!” Luigi said. "Hinomaru, come out and use Psychic!" Reicheru yelled, throwing Hinomaru's Pokeball and Hinomaru came out. "Use Psychic on Luigi." She commanded. Hinomaru's eyes glowed blue and Luigi was suspended in the air. "Jade! HE'S OPEN!" Hinomaru shouted. “Assault, use Dark Pulse on him! Bouncer, use Ice Block!” Jade said. Luigi gets hit by Dark Pulse and frozen by Ice Block. “TAKE THAT, MOTHERF***ING SON OF A B****!” Reicheru said. “GRRRR!!!! EARTH-SHATTERING ROCK STORM!!!” Alessandro screeched. “Everyone, use Iron Bullet!” Joe said to all six of his Pokémon. All six of his Pokémon use Iron Bullet. “Use Tidal Beam, Beambomb! Bouncer, Mirror Blast, Unmaker, Metal Drain, Senator Rain, Tsunami Blast, Assault, Earth Power and Focus Blast for a combination!” “Sophie Jr., Aqua Jet, Bubbles, Aqua Tail, Camo, Hydro Pump, Ahab, Hydro Pump, Miyamoto, Razor Shell, I’ll use Water Storm… PREVAIL!” Sophie said. Reicheru sent all of her Pokemon out, including some support Pokemon such as Yu, Plus, and Minus. "FLAMETHROWER! PSYCHIC! BLUE FLAME! MYSTICAL FIRE! EXTRASENSORY!" Reicheru shouted. “Believe me, Alessandro is certain to win this bet. Give up. NOW.” Stacie said. “F*** off, Twitie Twitaro! No f***ing way am I giving up! Shut the f*** up! Get the f*** out of my sight!” Jade said. Alessandro creates a rock tornado. The attacks destroy the rock tornado before it could cause any harm. “HOW THE F*** DID THEY DO THAT?!” Alessandro said. “We might actually lose both bets!” Giuseppe said. “I’ll try this… AQUA CYCLONE!!!” Alessandro said. “I am electric! CHAOS SHOCK!” Kazuki said. “All six of you, attack Alessandro with Electric-type attacks!” Kazuki said to his six Pokémon. “Sonic, Thunder, Boxer, Thunder Punch, Yuki, Shock Wave!” Igor said. “Senator, Thunder, Mega Firey, Zap Cannon, Beambomb, Charge Beam!” Jade said. All attacks are used. The attacks overthrow Alessandro’s Aqua Cyclone attack and damage Alessandro. “OMG yes! I’m certain we'll win the bet!” Reicheru said. “No, you will not!” Takumi said. “Yeah, we will! Beambomb, use Tidal Beam right now!” Jade said. “WATER STORM PREVAIL!” Sophie said. Takumi tries to get away, however, the Tidal Beam attack just chases after him and attacks him. Then, Sophie’s Water Storm attack hits him and does not miss. Takumi cannot battle now. “OMG we beat this motherf***er!” Reicheru said. “You b**** how did you even do that?!” Takumi said. Alison Riley is texting on her phone. The message is sent to LaToya’s phone: “Whriejeiwou cauffea eichauwr chammaw maie cheet chawsewkee chaw enn wawtuya uwre knaut kunaw wheene theece beet eeme taullen euwe wreete neuw ksendraw meed thees lmfaootfl” she meant to say “Reicheru, Sophie, Igor, Gemma, Mei, Jade, Kazuki, Joe, and LaToya, you’re not gonna win this bet! I’m telling you right now! Xandra made this! LMFAOOTFL!” “Who texted this s***? Did this man who spelled fire unbelievably wrong text me this s***?” LaToya said. “No, I did!” Alison said. "LEARN HOW TO USE A F***ING SPELL-CHECK!" Hinomaru shouted at her. “Why the f*** did you have to say that?” Joshua said. “Mega Firey, use Chasing Kiss!” Jade said. Mega Firey uses Chasing Kiss on Alessandro, putting Alessandro to sleep. “Use Zap Cannon attack!” Jade said. Mega Firey does so, paralyzing and severely damaging Alessandro. “Finish it off with Comet Blast!” Jade said. Alessandro wakes up. Suddenly, he gets hit by the Comet Blast attack and gets taken down. “Did we just defeat Alessandro? I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE!” Reicheru said happily. “I win, you owe me 153 billion Poké dollars!” Jade said. “F*** that! This is just bulls***!” Giuseppe said. Hinomaru went into his human form came up to him and tied his tail around his neck. "We. Won, now hand over the Poké dollars, or your team will get it!" Hinomaru said. He gripped tighter, Despite Hinomaru's petit stature, his tail was just as strong as his own limbs, Giuseppe started to choke, and Hinomaru smiled sadistically as if he was a Soviet general executing a man for treason. "A breathtaking beauty, capable of killer viciousness and beautifully sadistic." Reicheru described Hinomaru. Hinomaru gripped tighter, then Giuseppe fell unconscious, then he got up and spat in his face, a glop of saliva hit his cheek. Hinomaru looked like someone kicked him in his testicles, Mei smirked a little, then Reicheru looked horrified, as they knows what's going to happen to him. The lilac-haired man when from a look of shock to a look of hatred, "You shouldn't have done that." He said, he then picked him up. "He can lift like a heavyweight wrestler, how?" LaToya said. Giuseppe woke up and tried to ffee himself of Hinomaru's grip, but attempts were futile, he forced his mouth open, and then, bit his tongue with his canines and teeth, hard, causing it to bleed. "Try spitting on me again, you son of a b****." Hinomaru said. The Espeon-Human looked at the Todaros and their allies. "Who wants to spit on me next?!" Hinomaru shouted. Chapter 4: Aftermath of Shame for the Todaros The gang is in the Todaroture headquarters. “What happened?” Catalina said. “The unthinkable happened. Alessandro and Takumi lost.” Stacie said. “No! You can’t be serious! I can’t imagine them lose!” Smoke said. “Well, they did.” Stacie said. “We might as well give up. What’s the point?” Smoke said. “No, we won’t give up! We will defeat Reicheru, Igor, Sophie, Gemma, Mei, and the tall sand n*****!” Marshall said. “Everything we tried, the n**** made into nothing.” Giuseppe said. “We can’t give up! If I was you, I would’ve won.” Oksana said. “Our family loses Monalisa two nights ago, who was a strong girl who survived the thousand-kid spanking, now Alessandro loses to f***ing Reicheru’s team.” Stacie said. "That Espeon-Human was f***ing skinny as h***, how could he do that and bit my tongue!" Giuseppe said "Wearing that Japanese uniform, he may look like a Japanese soldier, but is physically fit and muscular, hardly unseen due to his baggy clothing." Stacie said. “MONALISA PASSED AWAY?” Oksana asked. “Mona Lisa is a painting!” Catalina said. “Monalisa was one of Alessandro’s children.” Stacie said. “Oh.” Catalina said. “She was 97. She was born on the 7th May 1919.” Stacie said. “Two...TODARO TRAGEDIES IN A ROW!” Oksana said. “F*** this s***! This is so messed up!” “1919 was when Marcel Duchamp modified the Mona Lisa painting to create the L.H.O.O.Q. painting!” Jennifer said. “Whatever.” Oksana said. Chapter 5: The larger aftermath Jade’s parents are at home. LaToya’s phone receives a message. LaToya grabs the phone and reads the message. The message said “(censored) uwe (censored) bluhtooieah ennd juu euww kenn teeke tunne elesenderoww choowe deeyzze eveture heeze dawturre moonuleezuhe pessde shee wuuz nuunteey zeeveene heeveeng heed wullredee shureveved elasondroez uvurwulmeenga tureneedoe leek zbennkayng ayday ayd end ee hoffa yeeze ekue nuwwe hee uws wone unntret unde veavtee freie bellienne powwkeye tullaze xendera wellee meek moore (censored) tty rotflol l”, when it’s supposed to say “F*** you, n****s! LaToya and Joe, you can take down Alessandro two days after his daughter Monalisa passed, she was ninety-seven, having had already survived Alessandro’s overwhelming tornado-like spanking eighty-eight and a half years ago, now he owes one hundred and fifty-three billion Poké dollars! Xandra will make more s***! TTYROTFLOLL!” “Alessandro’s daughter JUST PASSED AWAY?” LaToya said. “What?” Joe asked. “We might very take a long break from Giuseppe’s sheer foul bulls***!” LaToya said. “I actually enjoy battling him generally. I enjoy it even more once he loses!” Joe said. “We should maybe call Giuseppe...the purple idiot!” Cut to the following... The team, Igor, Jade, Reicheru and Sophie were in the woodlands, Reicheru showed more love to Hinomaru since that day. "Good job Hinomaru!" She said, hugging the male Espeon that she dearly loved. Hinomaru was in his human form, enjoying his embrace. "How did you do that?, Giuseppe is like three times your body weight and you still managed to take him down." Igor said, Hinomaru took off his coat and buttoned shirt, revealing a slim, but muscular underneath. "He may be a Japanese soldier in that human disguise, but he's a fit one, he could even lift a Wailmer, which weighs 6 times more than him." His 5'4 frame was very petit, but his frame was slender, but he was quite toned, most likely due to his battles and combat. He then put his undershirt and coat back on then sat down next to him. "Is that real?" Jade asked him, pointing at his tail. "Yeah, haven't you seen me strangle Giuseppe with it?" Hinomaru said. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165